


Unbroken

by marececilys



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic, clace, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marececilys/pseuds/marececilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clace songfic based off the song Blue Jeans and a Rosary by Kid Rock, prompted by anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

_All my life I’ve been searchin’_   
_All my life I’ve been uncertain_

_“_ Clary.” Jace’s voice was raw and his hands were shaking. He never thought he would do this. He never thought he would get this far.

 

_Every road was a dead-end street_   
_Runnin’ from the law_   
_And runnin’ on empty_   
_You couldn’t shake the marks that were left on me_

“You mean so much to me.” Images flashed through his mind. Memories from his childhood, from the scars Valentine had left on him, both physical and emotional, that had built up the walls that had kept him isolated for so long. 

“For a long time, I thought I was broken beyond repair. I thought my father broke me, first with the memory of his death, then with the blood I thought I had, and then I thought maybe I had broken myself. I pushed everyone away, and I hated myself for it, and I hated myself regardless of that. I thought it would be better if I made myself unlikable, so that no one who ever met me would ever want to get to know me.  I was doing a good job of it, too. At least, I thought I was. Alec and Izzy weren’t fooled, of course, or maybe they were, but found a way to love me anyway. Either way, they tried, but neither of them could figure out how to do anything about it. And then you came along.”

_She wears a smile, heart on her sleeve_   
_Don’t give a damn what the world thinks of me_   
_She tells me it’s all good_   
_She’s happy with a bad seed_   
_Happy to be misunderstood  
_

“And then you came along, and you wanted to know me. And you didn’t stop wanting to know me, no matter how hard I made it for you- and I made it pretty damn hard.” He laughed a dry laugh.

“You told me that I wasn’t broken. You believed in me when I couldn’t find the strength to believe in anything, much less myself. You didn’t stop loving me even though I gave you every reason imaginable to. You’re the most stubborn person I know, and I love you for that.” He smiled, pausing to look deep into her sea-green questioning eyes.

“I’m not saying you that your love magically healed me. Hell, we all know I’m a long way from healed. But you made me realize that I’m not irreparable. You mad me realize that I’m not a monster.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small square object. that felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. Her eyes went wide with surprise as he dropped to one knee and opened the box, revealing the bright silver object inside.

“I guess what I’m saying is that I’ll always have flaws, and I can’t promise that we won’t have flaws together, but I can promise that we  _will_  have them _together_. That is, if you want to.” He took a shaky breath.

“Clarissa Fray, will you marry me?”

Slowly, she took the small ring out of the box and placed it on her delicate finger. She ran her thumb over the etched design of birds that symbolized his last name. Not the one he had grown up with; he had buried that one in the past long ago. It was the one he had not known was his until much later, the one that represented the new person he had become. 

“Jace Herondale”, she said, her voice as soft as a whisper. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this / want me to write more clace! You can send me requests down below or on my tumblr @heronwaylightstern


End file.
